Melt The Ice
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Kaiba has been placed under a curse by a witch and will be turned back to normal only when his cold heart is melted. AU SxS
1. The Blue Dragon

**Disclamir: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Please Review**

**Chapter One**

**The Blue Dragon**

Once upon a time, there was a large kindom named Domino. In this kingdom was a cold hearted man known as Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was a mean and heartless Prince who wanted nothing to do with anyone. But things changed when one day a traveling witch named Isis came upon his castle.

She immediately placed a curse over Kaiba's castle, a curse that could only be broken if Kaiba's frozen heart was ever destroyed. The curse you ask was one that would make Kaiba and all his servants under him hide themselves from the world. This story now takes us to Kaiba's castle where are tale takes place.

A large stone castle comes into view and it stops by a stain glass window. Just then something blue and white walked past the window and down the hall. Inside a long and huge dragon walks on all fours down the hall. This is or was Seto Kaiba, but he is now nothing more than a blue eyed, white dragon.

Kaiba stomps down the corridor until he stopped infront of a door. He uses his clawed hand and quickly pushes the door open. " Have you found anything yet?" he asked to a man in the center of the room.

Inside the room was shelve upon shelve of bottled potions. In the center was a large black caludron where a man in red robes stood next to. Actually the man wasn't human, he was Maximillion Pegasus Kaiba's spellcaster, but now he was what people called a Illusionist Faceless Mage.

Pegasus turned to reveal his no face head and shook his head. " I don't understand Kaiba, there is no cure or counter spell for this bloody curse," Pegasus replied. Kaiba growled in anger and slammed his fist in a nearby wall, causing afew bottles of potions to fall from their places and break on the floor.

" That damn witch, keep working Pegasus there has to be something you can do," Kaiba said.

" I will keep working my lord until I find a cure," Pegasus said bowing. Kaiba snorted and turned to leave giving a flick of his long tail. He then proceeded down the hall again towards his throne room. Kaiba entered the large room and felt reilef when he was able to stand on his hind legs and spread his wings out.

Kaiba blew smoke out his nostrils and stomped down towards his throne. Standing at the royal throne was two more of Kaiba's cursed servants. One stood tall holding a double sided axe. He wore green pants and a gold vest and looked like a cross between a reptile and a dinosaur. This was Raphael also known as the monster Guardian Grarl, he was Kaiba's best and strongest warrior.

The second person was a female bird who sat perched on the chair. She had red hair, long blue wings, and wore a purple latex uniform. This was Mai Valentine, a beauty beyond compare and still one as a Harpie. " My lord," Raphael said bowing on one knee and dropping his head.

" Report Raphael, how goes your search for the witch," Kaiba said.

" We were hot on her trail my lord, but we lost her at the coastline, most have boarded a boat and headed to another area," Raphael said. Kaiba reached out and wrapped his claws around Raphael's neck and lifted the Guardian into the air until he was eye level with the dragon.

" What, you lost her," Kaiba growled his mouth starting to glow white.

" My lord I am deeply sorry, please forgive me," Raphael said pleading. Kaiba turned his head away and shot a blast from his mouth and Raphael watched as the blast destroyed and entire wall. Kaiba then tossed the monster away.

" Your lucky I keep giving you second chances Raphael, but this is your last, remember what happen to Weevil and Rex when they failed me for the last time," Kaiba said. Raphael looked at the destroyed wall and nodded.

" Mai how goes your search?" Kaiba asked turning to the Harpie.

" Well there is no other spellcaster within about a hundred miles of here besides Pegasus, so not to good," Mai answered. Kaiba growled again and snapped his teeth.

" Can anyone in this castle do something right?" Kaiba yelled. He then heard his throne room door's open and he turned to see a green haired man enter. The man wore a purple suit and a long purple cape. The man smiled as he walked to the group showing off his long fangs.

" Well if it isn't the Vampire Lord himself, Marik," Kaiba said.

" Is that the only greeting a long time friend gets from you Seto," Marik smiled saying Kaiba's first name.

" What do you want bat boy?" Raphael asked.

" Oh I just dropped by to relay some interesting information to our graceful lord," Marik said cocking his head back in a grin.

" What is it?" Kaiba asked.

" Just that I know where the witch is going, a little country called Egypt, you can get there by going East from out little castle here," Marik said pointing out a window. Kaiba growled and walked past the blood sucking man.

" My lord where are you going?" Raphael asked.

" To bag me a witch," Kaiba answered.

" But my lord, you haven't left the castle in about five years, are you sure you should go?" Mai asked.

" And do remember there is a castle full of dragon slayers you have to fly past," Marik said. Kaiba turned and placed a grin on his face to show off his fangs.

" I'll be fine and as for the slayers, they won't dare strike at me for I will strike back harder, Raphael I leave you in charge of the castle while I'm gone," Kaiba said walking out onto a balcony. He then stretched out his wings and jumped off into the sky and began to head East.

Kaiba flew through the clouds and relished the nice Autum breeze passing by his wings. " Being cooped up in that castle for so long has been a bad decision, I should have left a long time ago," Kaiba said. He flew down out of the clouds and smiled as he looked ahead and spotted a large castle.

" Must be the slayers Marik was talking about," Kaiba said grinning again.

On the castle wall an archer scanned the skies for anything worth wild to kill. " How come Lord Duke settled us here, theres no dragons within a hundred miles of this place," another archer said. The one scanning the sky laughed and then stopped when he spotted a flash of blue and white.

The figure than came into view and the man jumped back. " A Dragon," the man yelled. Several men on the wall looked into the sky and all dropped their mouths.

" Ring the alarm, fetch Lord Duke," the captain archer ordered.

Kaiba flew towards the castle and soon heard the ringing of bells and then saw roughly around two hundred archers advancing onto the wall.

A black haired man in a red cape walked up the castle wall steps and peered out into the sky. " By Ra, its the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon, captain shoot that beast down, I want it mounted on my wall," Duke ordered before retreating down the steps.

" I will my lord, men light your arrows and fire," the captain ordered.

Kaiba watched as the hundreds of achers loaded their bows and then lite them on fire. He then saw a barrage of flaming arrows come towards him. Kaiba veered to the left fast and dodged all the arrows. " Their making this to easy," Kaiba laughed. He began to charge up his blast when a flaming arrow hit under his right wing.

Kaiba looked down and saw several more soldiers on the ground below him. Kaiba shot his charged blast down at them and smiled when he saw the explosion erupt under the men and he watched them fly into the air. But while he fought them the wall archers shot another barrage and Kaiba had to do his best he could to dodge them.

He winced in pain as two flaming arrows hit him, one in his shoulder and the other in his abdomen. Kaiba looked at his body and watched as blood poured from his three wounds. He then felt another stinging pain and looked to see and arrow through his left hand.

Kaiba powered up his blast again but it never came due to and arrow hitting his neck. Kaiba coughed up blood and flew faster. Duke watched from a safe distance as the blue dragon flew over his castle and towards the East. He smiled and ordered his men to give chase. " The beast is wounded, find him and bring me his head," Duke ordered.

Kaiba flew away from the castle, but he felt his body going numb. Blood fell in front of Kaiba's eyes and it got hard for him to see. He then spotted another castle and flew towards it until his vision went black and he felt his body fall.

In the garden of the castle stood a young girl with long arburn hair. She wore a long pink dress and sat on a bench holding a red rose. The girl was beautiful, from her hourglass shaped body to her hazle brown eyes. " Serenity what are you doing out here?" came a girl's voice.

" Nothing Tea, just viewing the beautiful flowers," Serenity replied. Another beautiful girl with short brown hair came and sat down next to her friend.

" I heard you got into another fight with Joey, want to talk about it?" Tea asked.

" Joey wants me to marry some stupid dragon slayer named Duke, but I don't want to get married, I still want to go on an adventure, but Joey said ' No sista of mine is going out into the cruel harsh world'," Serenity said doing her impression of her brother. Tea laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder.

" It will be fine, come on lets get some supper," Tea said walking away. Serenity nodded and looked into the sky. ' I just wish I could leave this castle of once and go on an adventure' Serenity thought. She then turned and was about to enter the castle when she heard a loud crash and turned to see dust and birds fly up from the forest.

Serenity picked her dress up and ran from the garden to the forest. She followed the rising smoke until she came to a clearing and then gasped. The dust cleared and there laid a heap of blue covered in red. Serenity looked at the thing and then found its long neck complete with a head. " Your a dragon," Serenity said.

The sound of footsteps came through the forest and Serenity turned to see Tea, King Yami, Yugi, Joey, and several soldiers. " Serenity get away from that thing," Joey said grabbing Serenity's hand and pulling her away.

" What is it?" Tea asked.

" Its a blue dragon and it looks to be in bad shape," Yugi said. King Yami walked next to Yugi and examined the creature.

" Joey what should we do with it?" Yami asked.

" We must get rid of it my King, this beast may waken and terrorize our kingdom," Joey said.

" No don't kill it," Serenity piped up. Everyone turned to her and she became shy.

" I mean it hasn't done anything to us and its pretty wounded so it couldn't do much," Serenity explained.

" I agree with Serenity and to kill such a beautiful creature would be wrong," Tea said backing Serenity up.

" Where King Yami, what shall we do?" asked Yugi. Yami thought for a second and then smiled.

" Leave the dragon be, get a nurse out here and have her tend to his wounds also," Yami said walking away. The soldiers followed, as did Yugi and Tea. Serenity walked next to the dragon and ran her hand over his blue scales.

" Sis come on," Joey said walking away.

" I'll be there soon Joey," Serenity replied and watched her brother leave. Serenity sat on a nearby rock and looked at the dragon.

" I'd bet you'd look beautiful like Tea said with all that blood off of you, who would do this to such a marvelous creature?" Serenity thought. Just then she saw a nurse from the castle enter the opening and soon stop with fear.

" Something wrong mam?" Serenity asked.

" That's a dragon," the nurse said shaking. Serenity looked at the nurse and smiled. She grabbed the medical supplies and ushered the nurse away saying she would take care of the creature. Serenity sat down next to the creature and began to hum a song as she began working.

Kaiba's ears caught the sound of someone humming. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find it dark. He rose his head and spotted a young red haired girl down by his leg cleaning up one of his wounds. Serenity hummed happily as she sewed up the wound.

" You girl," came a voice. Serenity looked around the forest and spotted no one so she just shrugged and continued working.

" I called you girl," came the voice again. This time Serenity stood up and looked around until she spotted the dragon's head sitting up and his eye's on her.

" Your awake," she said.

" Yes and I called you," the dragon said. Serenity's eyes widen and she shook her head and walked closer.

" Did you just talk?" she asked.

" Of course I just talked, I'm the only one out here with you," Kaiba growled in anger. She smiled and approached Kaiba's head.

" Oh my gosh, first a dragon and now a talking dragon, hey do you have a name?" she asked.

" Of course, its Seto Kaiba," he said.

" What a beautiful name," Serenity said. She then turned when she heard her name being called by Joey.

" Thats my brother I have to go now, try not to move I sewed up your wounds but they could reopen," Serenity said walking away.

" Hey girl, what is your name?" Kaiba asked. Serenity turned and smiled.

" Serenity Wheeler," she answered and then ran off out of the forest. Kaiba laid his head down and pondered for a moment.

" I guess I'll stay here for awhile until I'm healed," Kaiba said. He then placed his wings over his head and closed his eyes.

" What a strange girl though," Kaiba said before he fell asleep.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**


	2. Leaving Your Troubles Behind

**Please Review**

**Disclamir: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beauty and The Beast**

**Chapter Two**

**Leaving Your Troubles Behind**

Serenity woke from her night slumber and rose from her bed. She placed on a long pink dress and exited her room. She walked down the hallway until she entered the throne room, where Yami sat on his throne with Joey and Yugi next to him. " Good morning Serenity," Yugi kindly said as Serenity entered.

" Good morning to you too Yugi," Serenity replied back smiling.

" Sis we've been talking about that dragon and we've come to a decision that it needs to go," Joey said.

" Why, he hasn't done anything and plus Kaiba's wounds need to heal first," Serenity said.

" Wait who's Kaiba?" asked Yami.

" The dragon," Serenity answered.

" Sis please don't tell me you named that beast?" Joey said.

" No he told me and he's not a beast," Serenity shot at Joey. Yami raised an eyebrow and looked at Yugi as Joey began to laugh.

" Sis dragons can't talk," Joey said between laughs. Serenity clenched her fist's in anger as her face flushed red.

" He does too talk," Serenity said trying to be heard over Joey. Joey still laughed so Serenity gave up. She turned around and walked away.

" Joey that's enough, she's gone," Yugi informed Joey. Joey wiped away a the tears from his eyes and regained his composer.

" Can you believe her, ' the dragon told me his name,' " Joey said laughing yet again.

Serenity walked away from the castle towards where Kaiba was. She entered the clearing and spotted the blue dragon fast asleep with his wings over his eyes. Serenity smiled and took a seat on a nearby rock. " Something wrong," came a voice. Serenity looked up and saw Kaiba awake with his head up.

" Good morning," Serenity said smiling. Kaiba stirred for a moment and placed his wings on his back and repositioned himself to lay facing Serenity.

" So is there something wrong, I can tell there is from the look on your face," Kaiba said.

" My stupid brother, he wants to make you leave and plus he laughed at me when I said you could talk," Serenity said explaining the whole throne room conversation.

" I will leave soon and as for the other part, most people don't believe dragons can talk," Kaiba said.

" Yeah it is alittle hard to believe, hey are you hungry?" Serenity asked.

" Sort of,'' was all Kaiba said. Serenity nodded and got up and ran to the castle. A few moments later she returned with several pieces of meat in her arms.

" Here you go, I just hope you not a vegetarian," Serenity laughed. She placed the meat infront of Kaiba. Kaiba sniffed a piece of turkey before he opened his giant mouth and grabbed the meat. Serenity watched as sharp teeth ripped the meat and then as the meat slid down the dragon's thoart.

" So you have a brother?" Kaiba asked after finishing his lunch.

" Yeah, he's nice but to over protective," Serenity said.

" You should be glad you have a brother," Kaiba said. He lowered his head and Serenity looked at him.

" Did you have one?" She asked.

" I did have a brother at one time, the sweetest person you could meet, his name was Mokuba," Kaiba said.

" What happened?'' Serenity asked.

" One day a damn witch thought it would be funny to place a curse over my castle far west of here, the curse turned me into the beast I'am today and it also turned everyone inside my castle into monsters also, one was Mokuba," Kaiba explained.

" We all just stayed inside our castle cause we didn't want anyone to know about us, but Mokuba said people would accept us for who we were and not what we looked like so he decided to go otuside, later that day people from a nearby village came to my castle with torches and pitchforks and Mokuba's beaten and bloodied body tied to a stake," Kaiba said. Serenity placed her hands to her mouth and gasped.

" Once I saw that my rage went over its limit and I rushed outside and slaughtered the whole group, I then proceeded to their village and destroyed the whole place and killed everyone, men, women, even children, but the thing that still haunts me is, the leader of the poeple, the man that killed my brother got away, all I remember is his evil grin that he wore and his blood red armor," Kaiba said finishing his story.

He looked at Serenity who had her head down. " So that's my story any questions," Kaiba said coldly. Serenity just nodded her head no.

" Good now why don't you just go back to your castle and leave me be," Kaiba said lowering his head and closing his eyes. Serenity got up and walked away out of the forest.

" So he lost his brother and hit brother's killer got away," Serenity said. She then turned and looked back at the forest. She then turned and ran back to the castle.

" What," Serenity yelled. She stood in the throne room where Yami, Joey, Yugi, and Tea stood.

" I said your marriage to Duke Devilin has been finaled and it will take place in two days, Duke will arrive tonight," Joey said. Serenity stood in shock, she was going to marry Duke, the worst person in the kingdom.

" But I don't want to marry him," Serenity yelled.

" Serenity you will marry him, that way both his and Yami's forces can join so we can protect out kingdom," Joey said. Serenity turned to Yami who nodded. Serenity could feel tears come to her eyes. She turned and ran away.

" Serenity," Tea called. Serenity sat on a bench in the garden with her head in her hands. Tears ran down her cheeks as she cried.

Kaiba laid in the forest when the sound of someone crying came to his ears. Kaiba raised his head and looked towards the castle. He then slowly got up and headed towards the source. Serenity wiped away her tears and then turned when she heard someone approach her. She turned and saw Kaiba standing on all fours next to her.

" You shouldn't be up, your wounds could reopen," Serenity said worried.

" Don't worry their healed, but I came cause I heard you crying any reason why?" Kaiba asked. Serenity lowered her head.

" My brother arranged a marriage for me, he wants me to marry Duke, a rude sex addicted pervert, he cares nothing about me or my cares only my body," Serenity said.

" Maybe you should just run away," Kaiba said. Serenity looked up at him and shook her head.

" I shouldn't do that to my brother," Serenity said. Kaiba snorted and then turned back to the forest.

" Fine do whatever you want, marry this Duke and be miserable it won't hurt me, but just to tell you, I'm leaving tonight," Kaiba said as he entered the forest. Serenity watched him leave and she began to cry again.

Yami sat on his throne as the room's doors opened. In walked Duke with several of his guards. Joey stood next to Yami and eyed Duke as he approached his king. Duke bowed when he reached Yami and then rose. " Welcome Duke, how was your trip?" asked Yami.

" It was rough, but I'll be fine tonight," Duke smiled. Yami raised an eyebrow.

" I was thinking how about you send my future wife to my room tonight so I can ' inspect' her," Duke said grinning again. Joey clenched his fist hard but eased himself when Yami placed a hand on his shoulder.

" There will be none of that in my kingdom tonight Devilin, if you need company just get one of the maids," Yami said.

" Fine, I guess I can wait until after our marriage," Duke smiled. He then bowed again and walked away.

" That guy's nothing but a creep," Tea said.

" Silence Tea, we must not anger Duke or he might call off the wedding," Yami said.

" And that would be a bad thing," Yugi said. Yami eyed Yugi which made Yugi bow in apology.

Serenity walked around her room in her undergarments getting ready for sleep. She was about to blow out the candle when she heard her bedroom door open. She spun around and spotted Duke leaning in the doorway. " You are a beautiful sight," Duke said smiling as he entered the room.

" Devilin, you are not supposed to be in my room, so get out," Serenity yelled. Duke continued towards her making her back into a wall. Duke placed a hand beside her head and used his other one to cup her chin.

" Now is that any way to talk to your future husband," Duke said. His hand moved from her chin down to her breasts but Serenity slapped it away. Duke grunted in anger and backhanded Serenity in the face.

" That will be the only time you reject me, wench," Duke yelled. Serenity laid on the ground crying and holding her now red cheek. Duke smiled and walked out slamming the door behind him. Serenity looked out the window and she finally decided what to do.

Kaiba stood on two legs getting himself ready to take off. He was about to leave when he heard someone come running through the trees. Kaiba turned to see Serenity standing in her dress. " I want to leave this place, will you take me with you?" Serenity asked.

" Not foward to getting married?" Kaiba asked. Serenity turned her head to show him a red mark on her cheek that was beginning to turn purple. Kaiba nodded and went down on all fours and placed his wings down. Serenity ran over to him and jumped onto his back.

" Hold on," Kaiba said spreading his wings out.

Guards rushed through the castle, everyone was looking for Serenity. Joey ran to her room and found it empty. " Sis where are you?" Joey yelled.

" My lord someone spotted her heading into the forest near the garden," a guard informed Joey. Joey's eyes widen and he ran past the guard until he was outside. He then watched as the blue dragon appeared from the forest.

" A white dragon, inform lord Duke," a guard said. Joey squinted and spotted his sister on the dragon's back.

" Serenity," Joey yelled.

Serenity looked down at the castle she once called home and spotted Joey when she heard her name called. " Goodbye big brother," she said. Kaiba looked at her and quickly dodged a few arrows being shot by the castle soldiers. He then took off at full speed and Serenity watched as her brother, fiancee, and home disappeared.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review. And who could Mokuba's killer be and how will Serenity fit into a castle inhabitated by monster's you see in the next chapter**.


	3. More Monsters and Battles

**There will be a lot new characters in this chapter and tell me if they fit the monster their turned into.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter Three**

**More Monsters**

Kaiba beat his wings gliding through the air. Serenity laid on his back fast asleep as the wind blew through her hair. Kaiba flapped his wings and flew down as he spotted his castle below. He went down and landed softly on a balcony outside his bedroom. Kaiba gently pushed open the two French doors and on all fours walked in.

His room was a large one, with elaborate carpet and tapestries depicting battle fields and romantic scenes. Kaiba turned his head and found Serenity still sleeping even after his landing. He walked over to his giant bed and using his tail, he wrapped it around the young girl's small frame and lowered her onto the bed and then he pushed some cover over her with his nose.

He then turned and exited the room. He stomped down the hall and entered his throne room where he made his way to the front and laid down. He then heard the doors bust open and in ran Raphael, Mai, Marik, and two new people. One was a skeleton in purple robes known as Skull Servant but to Kaiba as Roland and second a decaying zombie in a Spanish uniform holding a rapier, which was known as Earl of Demise, but in past form Bakura.

"Mi lord you have returned, thank Ra," Roland said bowing before his master.

"So what took you, I saw from my balcony you return with a young lass, care to explain?" Marik said.

"She is a new resident to my kingdom and will be treated with the best respect, understood," Kaiba snorted out. Everyone bowed and Kaiba looked up to see Pegasus enter.

"Lord Kaiba, I just received a message from your father and he says he and the Big Five will be arriving here by morning," Pegasus said handing a slip of parchment to Kaiba. Kaiba's wrapped his claws around it as his blue eyes scanned the piece of paper. He snorted and blew a flame causing it to burn into ashes.

"Everyone leave me now, prepare for my father's arrival," Kaiba said turning from everyone.

"Yes lord," everyone said and then they dispersed. Kaiba laid down on his stomach in front of his throne and placed his wings over his head to block out the light.

Serenity stirred in her sleep and quickly opened her eyes at the feeling of something silk. She sat up and looked around to find herself in a giant bed that was in the middle of a giant room, bigger than hers anyways. Serenity slowly rose from the bed, straitening the wrinkles on her dress. She then walked over to a large wooden door and slowly opened it peeking outside.

She looked down the hall and watched as a brown lizard and green haired man in purple turned a corner while talking about some king. Serenity entered the hall and looked down both ways seeing only the twinkle from the flames of the torches lining the hallway. She walked down the hallway and stopped at a window as she watched the morning sun rose up above the mountains.

"Hey there," Mai yelled swinging down in front of Serenity. Serenity jumped back in fright and landed on her bottom. Mai laughed in her harpy voice as her talons clenched onto the ceiling to keep her from falling.

"You must be the young girl lord Kaiba brought back," Mai said. Serenity stood up brushing her dress free from dust.

"Yes, I'm Serenity and who might you be?" Serenity asked.

"I'm Mai Valentine, a beauty in both human and harpy form," Mai said landing in front of Serenity.

"Is there more people like you?" Serenity asked as her and Mai walked down the hallway.

"Yes, there are several of us, there's Raphael, Marik, Pegasus..." Mai started explaining everyone and everything to Serenity.

"So this witch placed a curse on everyone, just because Kaiba was a little cold," Serenity said.

"Yep, kind of stupid ha, and here we are the throne room, Kaiba should be right in here," Mai said pushing the door open. The two entered the room and watched as everyone in it turned to them.

"Get the horses ready, I want to capture that dragon by nightfall," Duke yelled as his forces still at Yami's castle gathered provisions. Duke strapped his sword to his belt and unsheathed it to check its blade.

"This blade will kill that damn dragon and anyone else who gets in my way," Duke said. He turned and watched as Yami's soldiers gathered placing on their armor and weapons.

'Thanks to our little treaty, Yami was willing to help me, plus me lying about my future wife actually being kidnapped by that beast more than helped me' Duke thought smiling on the inside. He walked forward and mounted his horse and rode to the front of his men.

"Men we will go full pace, we will reach that beast's castle by night and slay him and his followers," Duke yelled rallying his troops. He then kicked his horse and took off full speed with his army behind him.

Everyone in the throne room turned to look at Serenity and Mai who had just entered the room. Serenity looked around the throne room at all the various monsters and beings inside the room. There was the three pieced Gate Guardian known as the Paradox Brothers, a huge masked beast which was Lumis and Umbra, a magician in red with long silver hair that was Arcana.

Then there was a small Penguin, a warrior in blue armor, a huge bearded man, a giant robot, and a tall thing with its heads veins popping out, this was Crump, Gainsay, Johnson, Nesbit, and Lector, the Big Five. And last was a huge Egyptian monster, which was black with green markings on it and some chains attached to both arms and legs, Exodia Necross also known as Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto's father.

"What is this interruption," Kaiba growled. He looked to see Serenity standing in the doorway with Mai.

"It seems to be a human girl," Gozaburo said looking at his son. Serenity walked further into the chamber and watched as every monster followed her with their eyes. She gulped and walked until she was standing next to Kaiba.

"This is Serenity Wheeler, the girl I explained to you all about saving my life when I was wounded," Kaiba said. All the monsters in the room nodded and put on smiles for the human girl. The large black Egyptian monster walked towards her and bowed.

"I'd like to thank you for taking care of my son, somehow he always seems to get into trouble," he said to Serenity who gave him a smile.

"Now back onto pressing matters, the witch known as Ishizu has eluded us and by my spies, she has boarded a ship heading to another continent called Africa to a place called Egypt, now after the proper preparations I will head their and bring her back to reverse this curse," Kaiba said flapping his wings. Just then the throne room doors busted open and in ran the brown lizard Serenity had seen.

"Mi lord, the forces of King Yami and Lord Duke have been spotted coming this way," Raphael said bowing. Kaiba snorted out smoke from his nostrils and growled.

"Son, me and the Big Five are ready to fight," Gozaburo said.

"As are we Rare Hunters," Lumis yelled. Kaiba nodded his head and signaled for everyone to get into positions. Serenity followed behind Kaiba as he walked up and out of the castle until he was standing on the castle wall. Serenity squinted her eyes and gasped as a huge line of soldiers in armor were marching towards the castle. She looked below and watched as the monsters began to line up.

Raphael twirled his axe in one hand, as Nesbit unsheathed his sword and readied his gatlin gun. Gozaburo stood in the front and readied himself for the battle. "Serenity stay here and away from the battle, Crump, Johnson you two protect and make sure no harm comes to her," Kaiba said. Serenity watched as the small penguin walked next to her wielding a whip while the huge bearded man stood next to her with two maces.

Kaiba flew into the air and landed down next to his father. "Can we win?" Kaiba asked. Gozaburo let out a laugh and turned to him.

"Of course Seto, we can win," he said. Kaiba nodded and readied himself. As the soldiers neared all the monsters charged. Raphael leaped into the air and landed between them. He swung his axe fast cutting a few down. Mai swooped down and grabbed a few in her talons and dropped them while high in the air.

Nesbit chopped a few away with his sword and then placed a few well placed bullets into the rest. Off somewhere else, Gainsay and Lector were making quick work with their double sided halberd and laser eye beams. Kaiba flew overhead and shot a huge blue attack while Gozaburo threw a blast from his hand combining it with Kaiba's, causing a huge explosion to rip through the lines.

"Lord Duke, the monsters are tearing through both armies with ease," a soldier said approaching Duke.

"Send our magicians out there, capture or kill all you can," Duke yelled. Kaiba blasted a few more soldiers and landed down next to his father.

"You were right father, I should have never doubted our loss," Kaiba said. Gozaburo smiled, "Then how about we finish these guys off," he said charging forward. Kaiba was about to follow when he saw his father get captured in a barrier thing. Kaiba turned to see a coupled of magicians chanting spells to capture his father. He was about to blow them away when he felt himself being forced to the ground.

Raphael swung his axe and was about to kill more men when he was pushed back and down on the ground. Mai was also forced to the ground from the air and as was everyone else. Serenity watched in horror as all the monsters were being captured. She was about to run when Johnson grabbed her. "Miss Serenity we must leave, Seto gave us exact orders to keep you away from harm," Johnson said picking up Serenity.

"This way, there's an underground tunnel under the castle," Crump said running through the castle door and down the stone steps with Johnson behind him carrying Serenity.

"But what about Kaiba and the others," Serenity yelled.

"Hopefully they'll be fine," Crump said. Duke dismounted his horse and smiled as all the monsters had been captured and brought before him.

"Sir this one is hard to contain, his power is overwhelming," a soldier said pointing to Gozaburo.

"Purify his evil soul then," Duke ordered. Kaiba growled and tried to get up but was pushed back down by the barrier.

"Seto save your strength, you must so you can protect the rest of your servants around you, stay well my son," Gozaburo said before his body was destroyed and gone. Kaiba watched as the last of his family was killed. A small tear ran down the mighty dragons face.

" Father," he yelled. The other monsters around him all hung their heads in mourn as their once proud leader was killed. Duke smiled as he walked to the dragon. Kaiba glared his blue eyes at the man and growled.

"Now where is my fiancée, I came all this way to get her and lost a lot of troops because of her," Duke said. Kaiba growled again and snapped his jaws at the man. Duke laughed and turned to look at the castle.

"Take anything valuable from the castle and then set it ablaze," Duke ordered. All his soldiers cheered and ran past the captive monsters to the castle.

"Duke this was not part of the plan we came here to rescue Serenity, not rob and destroy," Yugi yelled. Duke smiled and mounted his horse.

"Bring the monsters with us, they will be held captive till we return to my castle, there they will all be executed," Duke said smiling at the monsters. The magicians nodded and began loading one by one the monsters into carriages and cages.

Far away from the now burning castle, a trap door from the ground opened up and out walked Serenity, Crump, and Johnson. "They have taken Kaiba and the others to Duke's castle, they will not make it in one day though, they will be camped by nightfall," Crump said. Serenity sat and watched as the castle burnt to the ground. She stood and up and faced the two remaining monsters.

"The lets go, we have some people to rescue," Serenity said running past the two. Johnson smiled and ran after her as Crump tried to keep up.

"We're going to die," Crump said.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**


End file.
